Betrayal and Revenge
by Bookworm since birth
Summary: Lexie and Reid have been dateing for a while and she thinks she is different from all the other girls he has used and dumped. Will a surprise visit that he is not expecting change that? Reid/OC maby Tyler/OC rated M for language and lemon
1. Chapter 1

**_I had allot of Reid/OC ideas running in my mind but I finally chose this one. I don't know how long this story will be. It depends on the reviews I get. It could be finished at 3 chapters but I may make it longer. Don't forget to tell me what you think._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the covenant. This includes Reid, Tyler, Spencer, and Caleb and Pouge if i decide to add them. I do own Lexie and Carly.**

* * *

Lexie Carlyle was walking down the halls of Spencer's dorms to her boyfriends room. She had decided to skip English class when she heard there was a pop quiz of the reading assignment she did not do. It was Reid 's off period and Lexie decided to use this time to make-out in his room."I really hope he is in his room" thought Lexie. He had left his phone off as as usual she had no way of reaching him.Lexie reached his room and opened the door. What she saw made her feel like she had been run over by a train.

It was Reid, her Reid,naked in his bed thrusting erratically in and out of some blond bimbo. The bimbo noticed Lexie and when their eyes met Lexie got an even bigger surprise. The bimbo was Carly Atman, Tyler's girlfriend. Reid finally noticed what was going on looked over his shoulder. His mouth dropped open and he quickly jumped off of Carly and tried to explain.

"Lexie it's not what it looks like."

"O really" she asked "cause it looks like you're fucking your best friends girlfriend behind my back."

"O god, wait, please don't tell Tyler" Carly pleads

That was not what Lexie wanted to hear. She lost it.

"Shut the Fuck up bitch. I don't care what Tyler does but I hope he dumps you on your fat ass." "And Reid start looking for another girlfriend cause as of now your officially single."

With that Lexie slams the door behind her shutting off Reid who was trying to "explain". Carly started to cry. She looks at Reid expecting him to comfort her but he is already trying to shove pants on so he can run after Lexie.

"Wait your not going to leave me are you?" Carly says as she pouts up at Reid.

"Hell yes I am." Reid replies "this should of never happened. Your not worth loosing her. When I get back you better be gone."

At this time Reid was dressed so he tore out of the room leaving the door opened and a sobbing Carly in the middle of his bed.

By the time Lexie got out of the dorm and got to her car the tears were poring down her face. She didn't want to cry over that bastard but she couldn't help herself. Lexie knew his reputation when they started going out. She knew that he was a player but it turned her on and did not stop her from falling for him, hard. Could she have really believed that it was going to be different for her. All the other hot, smart, sexy girls that he had gone out with and she actually believed that he felt something for her when it was obvious he didn't care a whit about them.

She had thought she was on her way to surprise him but she was the one to be surprised.

* * *

**_So, I really thought I could write a fic without bugging people about reviewing but my last fic got 1 review. One. So I will now bug you. Please, please, please, please review. It will make me want to write faster and it will help me decide how long I wan't the story to be. I'm not going to spend time to type and post my story's if no one likes them._**

**_yeah that little blue butten down their. _**

**_Press it !!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know earlier I said this chap would have lemon in it but I changed my outline to make the story longer so the lemon's will be later i promise.**

**Anyway enjoy**

* * *

Reid ran down the steps of the dorm and prayed that she hadn't left yet. He sees Lexie get into her car and start to drive off. He started to run to her but before he got to her she swerved the car around and ran it dangerously near him in a puddle. The water splashed up and soaked Reid with ice cold rain water.

Lexie had a small smile quickly flash across her face as she saw Reid in her rear view mirror sopping wet and looking like a drowned rat with his mouth wide open. Reid couldn't believe what happened. He got into his car to follow her but saw the time. If he skipped another period he would be dangerously close to not graduating. With a muttered curse he got out of his car and went inside to change.

--

Lexie arrived at her house and ran in after parking her car. She was thankful that her mom and dad were on vacation skiing in the Alps. Lexie didn't think she could stand the questions. She would probably just get yelled at for skipping school.

Once she was in her house she ran up to her room. Lexie launched herself onto her bed and let the tears rip through her. The only thing that was going through her mind was how. How could he do this to her? How could she be so stupid? Then… How could she get revenge?

After her tears dried up she moved of her bed to her window bench. Lexie sat down curling up into a ball, her arms around her legs and her chin on her knees, just looking out the window thinking.

She was recalling the weeks her mom was gone from the house on business and her step-dad who was suppose to watch her was being picked up by certain blond beauties and staying out all night. He would make up for it of course. A car nice car for her 15th birthday, she could have wild parties while he was away, and in return he discreetly asked her to keep it from her mom.

One day she had gotten fed up with it. While her mom was in town she went and told her.

Her mom had blown up in Lexie's face.

"You're lying" she had shrieked, "You're just going through your rebellious state and you want to take it out on my husband. Well listen hear missy, Robert is the best thing that has happened to us since Jacob died. He loves me and loves you. Look at all the nice stuff he has gotten you. You've become a spoiled brat and I am ashamed to be you're mom"

After that Lexie realized that her mom understood deep down that her husband was lying. What she couldn't understand was why her mom would just sit and take it and pretend nothing was going on.

"I am not my mom!" Lexie finally said to herself. "He is going to pay."

With her decision finally made she picked her phone up and called Tyler.

"Hello" he answers

"Hay it's Lexie"

"Dammit Lexie I'm in class. What do you need?" he whispers

"I'm at my house. Tyler I really need you right now. Can you come over?"

"Lexie what's wrong? Did Reid do something?" he asked worriedly.

Lexie pauses for a second than replies.

"Tyler I just really need you right now...Please?

Tyler knew that if Lexie was saying please something was really wrong. He told her he was on his way. Tyler waited impatiently for the bell he thanking god he only had to wait about 3 minutes. When the bell finally rang he leaped out of his seat and practically ran out of the classroom to his car.

* * *

**Hmmmm. Will Lexie tell Tyler what she saw? **

**I know this is short but I have homework so it was either a short update now or a longer on probably Wednesday or Friday. I'll try to have the next chapter up by at least Friday but maby Wednesday if I have time.**

**Please review. I got 4 last time. Thank you to those people but now I want 5 or more this time**

**Pretty please ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay i know i was supposed to update earlier but i had no time. I'm really really sorry.

* * *

**

Lexie heaved a sigh of relief when Tyler said he was coming over. Tyler and Lexie were friends before she dated Reid and she knew he was the kind of guy that you could always trust, unlike his best friend. Lexie went into her bathroom , washed her face, and fixed her makeup. Then she went back into her room and sat down, calmly thinking out her plan for revenge with a small smile on her face.

--

10 minuets later Tyler got to Lexie's house. He ran up the steps and used the spare key under the flower pot to get in. He immediately goes to her room, worried about what he might find.

When Lexie herd her door open she looked over her shoulder and found Tyler standing in her doorway, a concerned look on his face. To Tyler, Lexie looked like shit. She wasn't crying any more and he could tell she fixed her make up, but her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was bright red. She was curled up by the window with a look of utter despair on her face.

"Lexie, sweetie, what's wrong?" Tyler asked as her walked into her bedroom.

"He cheated on me" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What!" Tyler exclaimed "Lexie he would never. He feels different about you. Whoever is spreading rumors is just jealous."

"Tyler I walked in on him having sex with another girl"

Tyler just stood their shocked.

"Wow" was all he could say "Are you sure"

"Tyler! They were in Reid's bed, close all over the floor, moaning, and his bloody fucking dick was in her diseased, hairy, vagina." Lexie said her voice raising and her face getting redder with each word.

"Oh my god Lexie, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he would be such a jackass.Who was he with?"

At this Lexie paused, not sure what to say or how.

"Lexie, who was it? Did you see?" asked Tyler in a concerned voice.

"Carly" she whispers.

"What" he exclaims "Carly who?"

"Your girlfriend, Tyler. He was cheating on me by fucking your girlfriend."

This totally floored Tyler. He stood their dumbfounded, trying to wrap his mind around what he had just heard.

"I'm going to kill him" he finally said quietly "I'm going to castrate him and feed his motherfucking dick to some motherfucking dogs"

Lexie chuckled quietly.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that."

"God I just can't believe I could have been so stupid" Lexie exclaimed. Putting her head in her hands. "I skipped 3ed period hoping to surprise him, make him happy. I guess this is what I get for skipping.

Tyler knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well Reid is and ass." he said "You are a wonderful girl and Reid never deserved you"

Lexie started to cry again and buried her face in Tyler's neck holding on to him for dear life.

"It's okay" said Tyler "Ruining lives is what he is good at."

"Than why are you friends? Lexie asked.

"I don't know." Tyler replied "I've always been their for him. Cleaning up his messed. I thought when in counted he would be their for me. But this is twice in 4 months that he has royally screwed up."

"What was the first time?" asked Lexie.

"When he took you" Tyler stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to ask you out but I waited to long. Reid told me to get around to it or he would. I thought he was joking and I didn't want to rush things between us. Boy was I surprised when two day's later you two were going out."

"Wait you liked me?" Lexie asked.

"Since that first day we met."

Lexie took Tyler's face in her hands and kissed him, hard. Tyler responded by pulling her into his lap and kissing back. After a few seconds of this mind blowing kiss Tyler pulls back and looks into Lexie's eyes.

"Lexie what are we doing?" he asked.

"What we should of done a long time ago" she replies.

As Tyler stairs into her bright blue eyes their is a war going on inside of him. To do what he wants or to do what is right?

* * *

**Well folks that was chapter 3. What did you think. Like it? Love it? Absolutely hate it? **

**Do you think Tyler should fall in temptation? Reviews will help me decide.**

**I know i sort of made Reid a really big ass in this but you will hear his side of the story later I promise.**

**Now hit that review button.**

**Go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry if you got an alert and the page wasn't their. I posted chapter 4 without saving so the end of what I wrote wasn't their. I had to quickly take the chapter off then rewrite what i forgot to save. Again sorry.

* * *

**

Hi people, I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry. I dance about 15 hours a week plus I'm in PAP classes with a lot of homework. Both dance and school come before writing and I also need to sleep some time. Nevertheless I know every one has a busy schedule and I will try to get chapters up faster.

**PS. reviews help motivate me to lose sleep time to write.**

* * *

As Tyler looked into Lexie's eyes he finally made a decision. He was sick of being in Reid's shadow. He was going to do what he wanted and right now what he wanted was to throw Lexie to the floor and fuck her senseless. He wanted to forget what happened earlier. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the pent up frustration and anger that he had been holding inside him.

She responded and let is tongue enter her mouth. He tasted her mouth and let out a growl of desire when she sucked on his tongue. Tyler slowly pushed Lexie down to lay her flat on the floor. She opened her legs and let him slide in between them.

They continued their kiss, getting hotter each second. Lexie's hand slipped down to the hem of his shirt, bringing it up and over his head. She flipped them over so she was straddling him and ran her hand's over his abs. Lexie started a trail of kisses down Tyler's chest. She was exploring the definition of his abs with her mouth.

Ever so slowly she approached the waistband of his jeans. Her hands reached for the buckle but Tyler reached out and stopped her. Lexie looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"You first" he said.

With that he flipped over so he was on top and attached his mouth to her neck. As Tyler's mouth was busy sucking and biting her neck his hands found their way to the buttons on the top of Lexie's shirt. He slowly unbuttoned them one by one taking his time savoring each expanse of skin that he uncovered.

After the third button Tyler was able to undue the clasp on the front of Lexie's bra. He gave a groan of desire when he uncovered the treasure the bra hid.

Lexie chuckled when she heard him groan. She pulled her fingers through his hair loving how his silky locks felt.

"You like what you see?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

For a answer Tyler bent his head down and captured her left nipple with his mouth. He gave it a tug making Lexie gasp. He continued his way down her torso. Slowly unbuttoning and kissing his way down. With a quick tug her skirt and panties were down her legs and off. Lexie propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at the boy.

"Some ones impatient" she said.

Lexie started to pull Tyler up to get his jeans of but he stopped her.

"I said you first" Tyler repeated.

He smiled at her then lowed his head a placed a kiss on her wet folds. Lexie squeaked and bucked her hips at the fiery sensations Tyler was giving her. He gently took a hold of her legs and spread them wider giving him more access. He stared kissing her throbbing core.

When he flicked his tongue in Lexie's hand's weaved themselves back into his hair and held on tight. His tongue was driving her crazy.She felt the the warmth in her stomach grow with each passing second and she knew she was close.

When she came it was mind blowing. Tyler licked up all her juices carfull not to waist. He inched his way back up and kissed her, letting Lexie taste herself on him.

Lexie pulled back from the kiss and pushed Tyler onto his back straddling him.

"Your turn" she said with an evil smile.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry. I know it has been like months since i've updated. I have chapter 6 written in my notebook and i promise I'll type it out and post it soon.**

* * *

Lexie pulled back from the kiss and pushed Tyler onto his back straddling him.

"Your turn" she said with an evil smile.

Lexie ran her hands up Tyler's body making him shiver. She started at his chin and kissed her way down his neck then to his nipple. She gently bit down then blew a steam of cold air causing Tyler to groan.

She continued her way down finally getting to the top of his jeans. She unbuckled them and pulled his jeans and his boxers down off his hips and down his legs. Lexie placed another kiss on his bellybutton as she wrapped her hand around his engorged dick. She started placing kisses up and down his shaft, nibbling hear and there.

Tyler looked down at the girl who was in between his legs. He let out a strangled moan when Lexie took him in her mouth and sucked down hard. The way Lexie was going Tyler knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!!" said Tyler.

Lexie hummed in answer and Tyler had to use every bit of strength he had to not cum when he felt the vibrations from her hum on his dick. He quickly grabbed Lexie's shoulders and hauled her up his body to give her a passionate kiss.

"I wasn't going to last much longer if you kept that up sweetie, and I want to do so much more than that tonight." Tyler said into Lexie's ear.

"Oh. You want this?" Lexie said with a wicked smirk as she positioned herself so the head of his penis what at her pussy. Tyler reached up and grabbed her hips, helping her impale herself on him.

Lexie threw her head back in pleasure. This was amazing, this feeling of control. Her life was in her hands and she could do anything she wanted.

Tyler was in ecstasy. Ever since he saw her he had wanted to do this. She was so tight and the sight of her bouncing on top of him was one he would never forget.

They both felt the end coming. As they fell over the edge together Tyler brought Lexie close and whispered into her ear "I love you".

Spent, Tyler pulled himself out of her and wrapped his arms around her while they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reid sat through the rest of the school day extremely pissed. Pouge and Caleb noticed the difference in him. He just sat their staring off into space all day. No sleeping, no retarded jokes, and Tyler and Lexie were no where to be found. They both knew something big was up but had no idea how much these peoples lives had just been thrown for a turn.

While Reid was staring off into space he was thinking. He was pissed off at Carley for coming on to him like that. She had cornered him as he was going into his dorm room. He let her in and one thing led to another and next thing he knew Carley was kissing him and her hands were undoing his pants.

He stopped for a second and tried to think. He had a girlfriend now, a very good girlfriend that he liked very much. He had promised himself when Lexie had agreed to be his girlfriend that he would screw around behind her back or do anything else to screw it up.

But when he made that promise he didn't realize Lexie wouldn't have sex with him. The first time Reid and Lexie had even gotten close to actually doing it she had stopped him and explained to him that she had had a boyfriend before Reid that was a jackass. Paul didn't go to Spencer but was the grandson of one off her grandmothers good friends. He was two years older than her and her grandmother had set them up.

Lexie had told Reid that Paul was nice at first but started pressuring her to have sex. She had done it one time before him so she didn't see any reason to deny Paul. But once she did Paul became really mean. He was totally dominate and had hurt her a lot of times when he was mad. Lexie knew that sex wasn't all bad. The time before Paul was nice but she told Reid that she just wasn't ready to do that again.

Reid had readily agreed not to push her farther than she wanted to go. But that was months ago. Reid had a lot of pent up sexual frustration and the girl currently with her hands down his pants was a good way to get it out.

God how could he have been so stupid. He thought to himself. Lexie was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time and he had to go screw it up cause he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.

Reid finally came to the conclusion that he didn't deserve her. She was so sweet, so different, and just too good to be true.

As soon as the final bell rang he jumped out of his seat and practically ran out of his seat. Reid did not want to talk to anybody. When he got to his car he started driving to Lexies place. He was going to apologize to her. She would probably slam the door into his face and he knew he deserved it but he just couldn't give her up without trying.

* * *

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ****Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review !! **


End file.
